


Sense Me to the Core

by doitall



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitall/pseuds/doitall
Summary: Kyungsoo is Baekhyun's daddy, and Baekhyun has been very naughty lately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for do-itall fic fest (Prompt #79)
> 
> Author's Note: I wanted to challenge myself as I usually don't write that much of smut (even less that kinky). I hope I didn't fail your expectations. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Spanking, use of wax candle, bondage, orgasm denial, begging.

Untying his tie as he stepped foot inside his flat that day, Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting a certain someone to be already there, waiting for him, gently settled on the couch of his living room. As surprised as he was, the older of the two didn’t show any sign of it, a knowing smile plastered on his face. Baekhyun had always made it a personal point on not telling him when he would visit. Something that made Kyungsoo smile, gentle and undecipherable at the same time.

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked, neutral as ever, ignoring the other and heading to the kitchen. “And who opened the door for you?” he added from there.

Baekhyun smirked, smug as he had always been, but Kyungsoo didn’t catch a glimpse of him being so complacent for he would have bitten his lips otherwise, or something else. Something Baekhyun wanted to stir out of the other. He came with a purpose on mind, and wasn’t leaving the apartment before he had succeeded in making the older give in.

“You know Minseok has always been fond of me,” he chuckled, getting up from the couch and strolling over to the kitchen.

Still, it seemed Kyungsoo wasn’t about to give him the attention he had been craving for the last hours spent waiting for his return. Alone but prepared. Kyungsoo remained expressionless and just stood there, turning his back to the other. And the only proof Baekhyun received as an answer was a hum. Nothing else. Sighing, Baekhyun pouted, his lips jutting out like he used to when he did, and walked behind him, snaking his arms around his waist. He rested his head on his shoulder and licked on his earlobe.

“ _Soo_ ,” he whined, tightening his hold onto him.

“I’m busy, Baek,” The older answered flatly. “Go back home.”

But Kyungsoo knew better than sending him off, the other would never listen to him. Byun Baekhyun wasn’t the type of person you could shove off that easily. Especially when he was so adamant in challenging the other. However, and still unfazed, Kyungsoo didn’t yield, tearing himself away from Baekhyun’s grip and headed to his bedroom, a bottle of wine in his hand. Behind him he could hear the younger following him suit, mumbling incoherent words under his breath as he stomped his feet on the floor.

“I have neighbours,” Kyungsoo informed him, slumping on the chair facing his desk, when he entered in his bedroom.

“As if they weren’t enjoying the noise we were making,” Baekhyun snorted, rolling his eyes.

Glancing up at the approaching silhouette, Kyungsoo smirked and shook his head in disapproval. Baekhyun was such a comedian sometimes, he swore. Deciding on ignoring his last comment, he opened his bottle and poured himself a glass of wine. Beside him, Baekhyun had already settled himself on the wooden desk, his legs dangling aimlessly about.

They exchanged glances as Kyungsoo took long sip of his wine, and Baekhyun licked his lips, crossing and uncrossing his legs before him. The younger sure was enjoying his little play, and both of them knew how all of this would end up. Still, Kyungsoo liked making things a bit slow at the beginning, just to tease Baekhyun to the core and make him blow up. Shifting on the desk, Baekhyun tossed all the papers the older was reading to the floor – _purposely_ – and smiled up at him. Contented.

“ _Oops!_ ” he apologized, blinking not-so-innocent eyes at him, his voice not showing any sign of forgiveness. “Were these important, maybe?”

“Not really.” Kyungsoo deadpanned.

Sliding down of the desk, he climbed on the older’s lap, straddling him, and reached up, taking the glass of wine away from him. He took a little sip of it, licking the place where Kyungsoo’s lips had touched and blinked once again, slowly – _seductively_ – up at the other, the glass long forgotten behind them, on the desk. Time passed by, the silence deafening between them, before Baekhyun talked again, inching closer to Kyungsoo’s ear, breath heavy.

“Work can wait, _I_ can’t.” He purred, his voice velvety and his head tilting down in attempt to lick at the revealed portion of skin.

“Oh really?” Kyungsoo chuckled.

“Yeah.”

Baekhyun smirked and leaned forward, nibbling his lobe at a slow pace, the tongue flicking at his skin. Kyungsoo groaned and grabbed the younger by the hips, pressing him against his chest. His fingers played with the hem of his tee and slipped under it easily. His cold fingers sent a shiver run down his spine but he didn’t pull away, securely wrapping his arms around the other’s neck.

“Who said I would give you what you want, though?” Kyungsoo asked, his hands resting on the other’s back, stroking undefined patterns there, without doing anything else — without going any _further_. As Baekhyun would have wished him to.

“Oh, please, I know you want it too.” Baekhyun drawled, a hint of amusement audible in his voice.

“Only good boys get rewarded, and I can tell that you’ve only been naughty lately.”

“Am I really, though? I’m still pretty _tamed_ , I think.” Baekhyun chuckled.

Baekhyun pressed his lips on the older’s neck and sucked on it. “But if you say so, then, punish me, _daddy_.”

Even though those words never failed to send a shiver travel down his spine, down to his lower body regions, Kyungsoo wasn’t having any of it. Not that day. And Baekhyun might be the best at convincing, he still had to make his proofs with the Do, who wasn’t the one to be fooled that easily. So, he ignored the beginning of tightness surrounding his pants and slipped a hand out of the younger’s t-shirt and brought it up to his nape. He pulled Baekhyun back and forced him to stare at him. His grip on him was not gentle, yet it still drew a moan of contentment out of the other’s lips. Something he couldn’t exactly define flashed across the other’s orbs and he pondered if it was excitation it was that he saw but easily shrugged it off. He had another – _more important_ – matter to handle at hand currently.

“But do you _really_ deserve my punishment?” Kyungsoo asked, slipping his hands in the other’s pants, past his boxers, and grabbed his buttocks. He gave them a hard squeeze and prodded at his entrance, circling the rim without pushing in.

Baekhyun gasped and leaned in to collapse his lips onto the other’s, but Kyungsoo tilted his head sideways at the last second, dodging him, resulting in Baekhyun’s lips crashing on his jaw. He knew exactly what the other was about to do, and he would never let him go with it. Tonight, he was the one in command. And without much of a word, he just took out his fingers from Baekhyun’s pants and tore himself away from the latter, getting up as he left.

Disoriented, blinking wild eyes up at the other’s retracting back, Baekhyun let out a groan of frustration bordering on envy. And at this, Kyungsoo smiled, satisfied. Because it didn’t take a century for Baekhyun to process the little tease the older had done on him. Padding the length of the hallway, like a panther anticipating his long overdue meal, Kyungsoo stopped in front of the door he was interested in. There stood a gold painted door, left ajar, inviting. Yet, what he desired most wasn’t in it given the fact that Baekhyun was still in his bedroom.

A bedroom he escaped, his lips forming an adorable pout – yet frustrated – that amused Kyungsoo a bit too much. Arching a brow, he pointed the door out and licked his own lips.

“I have a surprise for you.”

Reducing the distance between them, he strolled over to him and halted before the older’s figure, a pout still etched to his lips. He was getting greedy and needy. Something Kyungsoo had always loved in Baekhyun.

“For real?” An undecipherable glow lurked inside the older’s eyes.

“Do you trust me?” Kyungsoo asked without answering.

“No.” Baekhyun lied.

A smile spread across Kyungsoo’s face and without much of a word pushed the door and stepped inside the room, leaving Baekhyun behind, hanging. Why was he always like this? Baekhyun wanted to ask. Groaning in frustration, he followed suit and gasped when he discovered what laid on the nightstand. Plates filled with different containers he wasn’t sure what exactly it was stood there. One of them seemed to be chocolate.

On his left, he noticed a plate with strawberries, which made him groan with envy. Walking up there, he picked up one and munched on it before a slap prevented him from finishing it.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kyungsoo berated, a frown on his face.

Baekhyun jumped back, surprised and turned around to face the other. Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting him to be this near as he leaned in, grasping his face between his fingers in a tight grip. His eyes narrowed before he just let go.

“Weren’t these for me?” Baekhyun asked out of curiosity. Kyungsoo shrugged.

“Let’s say that. Strip and on all fours.”

“So bossy, where were you, daddy?” Baekhyun giggled, reaching up to feed Kyungsoo the remainder of the strawberry.

Something might have belled in him for he tensed up instantly and pinned him with an undecipherable gaze.

“Have you called me today?”

“Huh?”

“My secretary talked about some strange… vocal message. Was it you?”

For the next seconds, Baekhyun remained expressionless, not a smile nor a blink. He just stared back at Kyungsoo and without succeeding in containing his amusement, burst out laughing. A sense of humour Kyungsoo seemed not to share with him which was sad, because he thought he was being really funny.

“That was her first day at the office.” Kyungsoo huffed out, jaded.

“I know that, you kept on blabbering about her, and ‘how much you were excited to finally meet her’. Of course I would leave such a message! You know what? That was _satisfying_.”

Baekhyun had let out a hint of his jealousy, and knowing that girl would come and, maybe, jeopardize what he had spent years to build, hell sure he was not to give her any chance to do so. He was Byun Baekhyun not a random idiot Kyungsoo could use and toss afterwards.

“I knew it,” was the immediate answer. However, as Baekhyun was dreading, he just rolled his eyes and turned around, walking out of the room.

Had he been too far? Maybe. Was he regretting his behaviour? Not at all. Possessive, yes he was, but who could blame him for that? Shrugging, not bothered in the slightest, he stared at his own reflection in the mirror hung on the opposite wall. He let a finger trail down the linen sheets and smiled.

Stretching himself, he grabbed the collar of his button up and started taking it off. He was in the middle of unzipping his pants when the door clicked and Kyungsoo showed up.

“You really wanna get on my nerves, Baekhyun, uh?”

The latter perked up and smiled mischievously, his fingers slowing down at taking his pants off. He liked to piss him off, resulting in him being more… exciting during sex. _Innovative_ , too.

“Mayb— _Ah!_ ”

Kyungsoo didn’t let him finish his sentence for he walked up to him and gave his clothed length a light slap. His face was so close suddenly, Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at him and gulped. Kyungsoo wasn’t sporting any amused look, his hand still lingering on the spot he had just slapped.

“Hurry up.” He grunted against his ear, his voice as powerful as the shudder that ran down Baekhyun’s spine. Blinking his eyes open, he nodded.

And so he obeyed, taking off the last pieces of clothes still on him. Once naked, he climbed on the bed and got on all fours, just as Kyungsoo had asked. He felt the bed dip when another body added its weight. Baekhyun didn’t flinch back when the other caressed his sides, down to his thighs. He put a lone finger on his buttocks and prodded at it, silent as he had always been. Baekhyun loved the thrill that came with these moments, when he didn’t know if Kyungsoo was about to spank him or penetrate him. It was all about him, and he liked the idea of being what could enthral Kyungsoo – what could _entice_ him.

“Soo, _please_ , touch me…”

The spank came with a rush of pain and pleasure that turned him on. Gripping at the sheets below him, he braced himself for another slap that never happened. The silence befell them and he gnawed on his own lips, wondering why Kyungsoo was taking all his time.

“How did you call me?” Kyungsoo’s stern voice asked.

Breathing heavily, Baekhyun frowned before remembering. _Oh_.

“I mean,” He cleared his voice, proceeding. “ _Daddy_ , please, touch me.”

“That’s better.”

This time, he didn’t slap him but spread his legs, stroking and massaging the cheeks. Baekhyun didn’t feel any satisfied by the pace and leaned in to the touch, silently asking him to go _further_.

“Pretty please, do something!”

Another slap. Harsher, that drew a gasp out Baekhyun’s lips. The aftermath sending sparks of excitement down to his groin.

“You don’t get to order me around, Baek.”

The latter groaned and huffed out in annoyance, yet, he didn’t say anything back, waiting as diligently as possible, to get his reward, if reward there was. Kyungsoo leaned in and placed wet kisses on the left cheek, starting with a gentle bite on the patch of skin, moving on and giving his inner thigh a flick of his tongue, grazing against his sack.

“Oh my g— _Ah!_!”

His moan got stuck in his throat as Kyungsoo drifted his tongue up his thigh, prodding at his entrance, circling it with his tongue. More flexible – _nimble_ – it glided easily on his skin, until it reached the inside. Until it nudged in, skimming along lazily. Baekhyun whimpered, feeling buzzed all over, only moaning when the muscle thrust it, moistening his walls. He was feeling every touch, every graze against his soft spot, never _reaching_ it. How frustrating this could get?

But that was until a digit came along, digging deeper than the tongue, eventually reaching his prostate. Mewls flew out of Baekhyung’s parted, pink lips, the heat in his lower body growing, and _growing_ so much more he wondered how he could still stand on his legs. But the grip Kyungsoo was having on his thighs prevented him from crumbling down, yet he wasn’t sure if his arms could still support him.

Not to mention the sucking noises Kyungsoo was emitting, that pushed Baekhyun a bit more to the edge, nearing. And he was getting nearer as he continued thrusting in him, _relentlessly_ , effortlessly. A blown moan ripped through his throat when both his tongue and his finger grazed his prostate and sent him off.

But he never came.

A grunt escaped his lips and he turned around, giving Kyungsoo an outraged look, out of breath.

“What—”

A satisfied Kyungsoo brought his digit to his own lips and licked it off, visibly amused by Baekhyun’s annoyance. He raised his head, tilting his head questionably, as though he hadn’t just put a cockring on the other’s member.

“Why are you…?” Baekhyun trailed off, humidifying his lips with a swipe of his tongue. “Why ain’t I coming?”

At that, Kyungsoo chuckled and grabbed him by the waist, turning him around so that he would lie down on his back. Still, Baekhyun didn’t smile at him nor did he ask him what he was doing. He reached up and fisted his front shirt, pulling him down towards him. Kyungsoo abode, a mischievous smile spreading across his face, visibly entertained.

“Daddy, _why?_ ” Baekhyun whined, irritated.

Kyungsoo pushed his moistened digit between Baekhyun’s parted lips and shut him up.

“Lick them off.”

His member was still throbbing, in pain, waiting for a release that never happened. A frown etched itself on the younger’s face as he sucked diligently on the digit, but remained frustrated. He tried to reach for his own length with his free hand but got caught before he could even touch it.

“No, no, no,” Kyungsoo chided him gently. “You won’t get it easy, Baek.”

“But, Soo— _Ah!_ , Daddy, please, _please_ , it _hurts!_ ”

“I will let you come, just not _now_.”

Baekhyun groaned but complied nonetheless. And as he was sucking, circling the digit with his tongue, he heard something was happening above his head. He lifted his eyes and noticed that Kyungsoo was tying him to the headboard – with his tie.

“Shhh,” Kyungsoo murmured, his voice dropping several octaves, making Baekhyun shudder with excitation. “Behave and I’ll give you what you want. Okay, baby?”

Baekhyun smiled at the endearing pet name he was given and nodded. He let him finish his knot and felt a rush of anticipation surging in him.

Kyungsoo knelt before him, spreading his thighs a bit more and leaned against his ear, a hand trailing down his abdomen, circling his navel, teasingly, and giving his throbbing member a slight pat that drew a moan out of Baekhyun’s lips. The latter scowled at him, that made Kyungsoo smile a bit more.

“You know… I’ve listened to your vocal message… And some of the things you said really _turned me on_.”

At that, Baekhyun gasped and the sudden rush of pleasure that began to pool in his groin made him groan. He fluttered his eyes open and bore his eyes into the other’s as long as he could.

“Oh, yeah? Which ones?” He breathed out heavily.

“You’ll discover it sooner than you think.”

And without further ado, Baekhyun found himself being blindfolded. The absence of light and any indication of the older’s movements got him worried for a mere second before he relaxed as Kyungsoo was stroking his cheek.

“You okay?”

“Y-Yeah, go ahead.”

Kyungsoo smiled up at him even though Baekhyun couldn’t see him and gave him a light peck on the lips. He reached down to grab the bucket full of cubes of ice and put one in his mouth. He dropped it on Baekhyun’s chest, the latter jerking at the sudden coldness touching him. However, Kyungsoo was fast at picking the cube of ice and dragged it up and down the other’s chest, his tongue leading his path.

Melting on the younger’s body, it let a trail of water behind it as he circled his nipple.

“Aah!” Baekhyun moaned, sensitive there.

“Liking it?” Kyungsoo mumbled, pushing the rest of the cube left to his groin where it melted completely.

Smiling, Kyungsoo picked up another one and crunched it in his mouth, and leaned to his throbbing member. He took the cockring off and started mouthing the base of his cock. Baekhyun jerked again and sighed once more, feeling the heat in his lower body regions growing endlessly.

“D-Daddy,” Baekhyun wiggled and pulled at his restrained wrists.

Kyungsoo grinned and took the other’s cock in his mouth, until it reached the back of his throat and drew a blown full moan out of Baekhyun’s lips. The crunched ice cube touched the length and sent a shudder run down the younger’s spine. He went on like that, withdrawing, and taking it whole inside his mouth.

The orgasm taking over Baekhyun promised to be devastating, mind-numbing, that he was sure of. He felt it. And Kyungsoo quickened his pace, hollowing his cheeks as he took more and more of the younger. When he leaned away it was with an audible sucking “ _pop!_ ” that turned Baekhyun on way more than he already was.

On the other hand, Kyungsoo wasn’t faring any better, for the tightness in his pants was any indication. Yet, he ignored it and focused more on Baekhyun’s pleasure.

“Oh my god… I’m com—”

Kyungsoo put the cockring before he could finish his sentence and Baekhyun experienced another dry release that drew a frustrated moan out of his lips.

“Daddy, please, please, _please!_ ” Baekhyun sobbed, half begging, half mumbling incoherent words.

“It’s okay, baby, I’ll take care of you, hang in there a bit longer.”

Gulping, the younger didn’t know what to do anymore for his body felt numb and dismembered. He wasn’t sure if he was going to survive another dry release. He hoped the next treatment would result in him cumming. He didn’t want to die like this.

Still blind, his attention got caught by another ruffling noise, followed by a “pop” typical of a lid’s taken off.

“Tell me if it hurts, baby, okay?” Kyungsoo asked in his usually low voice. Baekhyun nodded, waiting for the rest.

And it felt petrifying and exhilarating at the same time. It was hot, but a good kind of hot, a hot that made his toes curl and his heart thump harder. His groan got stuck in his throat. Following suit, fingers smeared the substance and spread it across his abdomen, rubbing it soothingly against his skin. Baekhyun let his head fall backward as he moaned shamelessly.

Kyungsoo let other several droplets of massaging wax, each time smearing them like he did with the prior ones. His experienced fingers trailed up and down his body, giving the younger the best massage he had ever received. Well, it still couldn’t surpass the throbbing pain in his member, but it still made it subside.

“Feeling good, baby?” Kyungsoo inquired, leaning to kiss his tummy, trailing up to his neck where he left what would unavoidably be hickeys. Smiling with triumph at how the love bites turned out, he pulled back.

“ _Please_ , don’t stop,” Baekhyun begged in a hushed voice.

Reaching out, Kyungsoo picked up a strawberry and put it in his mouth, leaning in to give it to Baekhyun. The latter shuddered and opened his lips, biting on the fruit. Kyungsoo grinned, satisfied upon seeing such a gorgeous view. Baekhyun munched on the fruit, and licked the older’s chin, looking for a remainder of the strawberry, pouting when finding none.

“Please, please, _please_ ,” Baekhyun pleaded in but a whisper.

“What do you want, baby? Tell me and daddy will give it to you.”

“Y-You… I want you to _fuck_ me, please. Make me come, please, please, pleaaase!” Baekhyun sobbed, tears already streaming down his temples.

“Shhh,” Kyungsoo reassured him, kissing him on the lips, then on his jaw, and finally on his neck. “Daddy will fuck you _good_ , don’t worry.”

And with a smile plastered on his face, Kyungsoo grabbed the bottle of lube on the nightstand. He unzipped his own pants, pulled his boxers down, already smearing the lube on his own cock, hard and painfully _throbbing_. He couldn’t wait to be inside Baekhyun and feel his walls clutch on him. The mere thought of it sent sparks into his length.

Placing a kiss on the side of the other’s knee, his hands grabbed the back of his thighs and pushed them up, revealing his twitching hole. The desire to tease again nudged at him but he had already done it enough. And he wasn’t sure he would contain his hard-on any longer. Leaning down, he kissed Baekhyun once more and pushed into the entrance slowly.

“ _Aah!_ ” Baekhyun moaned, Kyungsoo rubbing up and down his thighs.

“You’re so _tight_ ,” The older grunted, enthralled at the sudden heat surrounding him.

Taking the blindfolds off Baekhyun’s eyes, the latter fluttered his eyes open and Kyngsoo was pleased with the sight displayed before him. Reddened cheeks, wet, pink, parted lips huffing heavily, eyes glazed over with slicked strands of hair stuck to his forehead, Baekhyun couldn’t have been any _hotter_. Yet, it seemed the younger wasn’t in the mood for any staring contest, for he gave Kyungsoo a pointed glare.

“Move!” He hissed, visibly annoyed but regretted his words when Kyungsoo pulled out and rocked into him in a harsh thrust.

“What did I say, baby?” Kyungsoo chided him.

Baekhyun moaned when the older gave him a slight slap on his still restrained length. Sending him a disgruntled glare, he complied nonetheless.

“ _Please_ , Daddy, can you move?”

“That’s _better_.” Kyungsoo chuckled and resumed his pace.

Thighs pushed against his own chest, Baekhyun could feel each thrust reverberate to each end of his body, in the marrow of his bones, etched into the tugs of his muscles and the blood transported by its cells. It went on like this until Baekhyun sensed another tide of heat spreading across his chest, dropping to his groin. Pleading the older to release his own cock, he found his request agreed.

And the next thrusts didn’t fail in sending him off. The orgasm stronger – _way more_ stronger – than anything he has ever experimented that it made all his members wobble before he rolled his eyes and lost consciousness. And _blacking out_.

When he fluttered his eyes open, he laid eyes on a grinning Kyungsoo already untying him, massaging his wrists. Blinking confused eyes up at him, he cleared his throat. “ _Oh my god_ ,” he croaked out, unable to utter anything else. The comment made the older burst out laughing as he gave the second wrist the same treatment.

“Are you okay?”

“I’ve never felt this contented before.”

A smile spread across Kyungsoo’s face and he leaned down, kissing the other on the lips. Lying beside him, too spent to even budge a finger, he snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

“You’re _so good_ to me, Baek.” He whispered against his ear.

“So they say…” Baekhyun chuckled, his laugh reverberating to the other.

“They?” The younger peeked at Kyungsoo and smiled, liking the tinge of jealousy he was seeing inside his orbs.

“Just kidding, you know I’m only good to you, Daddy.”

Capturing his lips in a tender kiss, Kyungsoo grabbed the sheets and covered them without much of a word. Baekhyun, on the other hand, fisted his shirt, boring his eyes into the older’s, not even bothered by the fact that Kyungsoo never shed his clothes. Silence befell them as Baekhyun drew unknown patterns with his forefinger on Kyungsoo’s face, fascinated. Yawning, the latter tightened his grip on him and shut his eyes close.

“You leave first thing tomorrow; I don’t want to be late for work.” Kyungsoo added.

“So rude!”

“Sleep.”

Laughing, Baekhyun nodded nonetheless and closed his eyes before sleep started taking over him.


End file.
